


Walk On

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: The Regalia's missing and Noctis is exhausted and hurting after battling Titan. The group has no choice but to hike to Wiz's Chocobo Outpost. Desperate not to cause his friends anymore stress or worry, Noctis struggles to hide just how awful he really feels.- Set between Chapters Four and Five -





	Walk On

Ardyn dropped them off outside the blockade. He watched them descend the ramp, the smug smirk never leaving his lips. Turning his back on their unconventional saviour, one thing became immediately clear to Noctis.

The Regalia was gone.

 “How strange!” Ardyn chuckled. “Wherever has that gone?”

Noctis shot the odd man a dirty look. “What have you done with our car?” Exhaustion gave his voice a harsh, ragged tone.

“Don’t look at me! I haven’t touched it. Besides, a walk will do you all some good.” Ardyn looked Noctis up and down. A smirk twisted his features. “Or not. Good luck, gentlemen!” The airship hatch closed. Ardyn was gone before anyone could stop him.

Holding himself up as straight as he could manage, Noctis hoped he looked ready to hike rather than on the brink of passing out. “If we don’t have the car, we’re going to need chocobos.”

“Did we rent any?” Gladio asked.

“No,” Prompto said gloomily.

“An oversight we shan’t make again,” Ignis said.

Prompto gasped. “Does that mean we can go back to Wiz’s place?”

“It is our best option,” Ignis said.

“Agreed,” Gladio said.

“It’s gonna be a long walk,” Prompto said. “We should get started.”

“At least it isn’t so hot,” Ignis said.

“Probably because there’s a huge storm on the horizon,” Gladio said, pointing to a massive gathering of clouds looming over the horizon. “We should find shelter before it hits.”

“It’s getting kinda chilly,” Prompto said.

Noctis disagreed. His skin felt too tight, the heat gluing flesh and sinew to bone, slow-boiling his insides. Every breath sucked more warmth into him, turning his stomach. Head spinning, legs trembling, he held himself as steady as his exhaustion and injuries would allow. The adrenaline that had kept him going against Titan had faded away to nothing. Now he could feel every bruise and every strain in his body. He had to get some forward momentum going. It was a long way to Wiz’s place, and if he didn’t get a move on now, he wasn’t likely to make it. And that wouldn’t be fair on the others. Gladio was right; he wasn’t alone in this. Noctis needed to make the journey easier on his friends. He kept getting so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t stop to think about their struggles. And hadn’t Dad said the same thing? _You place a heavy burden on those who bear with you…_

Digging deep, Noctis found a few scraps of energy. It would have to do. “Come on,” he said. “We can’t stay here. It’ll be dark soon. We don’t wanna have to deal with any daemons.”

“Are you certain, Noct?” Ignis asked. Noctis could see _that_ look on his friend’s face. The look that said _you require care, attention, and for your wishes to be overridden by my own superior sense of your well-being._

Ignis could impart a lot with a look.

Noctis quashed a bubble of laughter threatening to break out. He really _wasn’t_ alright if he couldn’t keep himself from laughing. He gave the most commanding nod he could manage. “Are you guys alright to carry on?” He hadn’t, after all, been in that battle with Titan alone.

He received three affirmatives.

“Good.” He cleared his throat, hoping to shift the weariness clinging to his words. “Let’s go.”

“To the chocobos!” Prompto cheered.

“We’ll have to climb down the rocks,” Ignis said. “We’d be going miles out of our way if we follow the road.”

Stifling a sigh, Noctis instead nodded his agreement. The four of them walked off the road and clambered down the rocks. If he’d had the energy, Noctis would’ve warped his way down the cliff-face. Instead, he had to free-climb, his muscles trembling with over-exertion. He made it back to flat ground without incident, and so did the others. He walked on, head held high no matter how hard he had to fight to keep his eyes open, let alone his feet moving. He was so hot, but he daren’t slip out of his jacket. Ignis was already on high alert. Noctis couldn’t risk doing anything that might cause his friend more concern.

“That was crazy, huh?” Prompto said. “Do you think all of the Six will be that hard?”

Noctis swallowed hard. He didn’t have the energy to form a response. The slightest loss of concentration, and exhaustion crashed down mercilessly. Climbing hadn’t done him any favours. His arms felt overstretched and as wobbly as a Flan.

“Noct? You with us?” Prompto asked.

He waved his friend’s concern away and kept his mouth shut. The others probably had their own aches and pains. They didn’t need to hear him moaning.

An hour later, they left the rockier ground and hit lusher lands. Scrubland gave way to trees. Sunshine gave way to storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but the rain held off. Noctis hoped they reached the Chocobo outpost before the storm really kicked in. He didn’t want to have to slog through mud and rain, not when –

“Noct, watch where you’re going,” Gladio called.

Noctis’ head jerked up and he dodged a bush’s leafy slap. Stumbling backwards, he tripped and landed on his rear end. The shock of it shot up his spine and exploded in his already pounding head.

“Nice,” Gladio chuckled.

“Very graceful,” Ignis added.

“Do you need to borrow Ignis’ glasses?” Prompto asked.

“Ha ha.” Noct struggled back to his feet. He teetered forward, balance gone, but he managed to disguise it as a shambling kind of jog.

Thunder rumbled again, closer this time. Lightning flashed moments later. Rain peppered them, a soft shower soon turning into a thunderous downpour. The sky rumbled and lit up overhead. Noctis’ headache edged up a notch. He massaged his forehead with his fingers, desperate to push the pain away. It didn’t work. Dammit. Was this another of the Six?

Ramuh?

“You’re gonna have to wait,” he muttered.

“Did you say something?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head, instantly regretting it. His vision shimmered, the aura of a migraine lodging itself firmly in his eyes. He grabbed tree before his knees gave out.

Prompto was at his side in a heartbeat. “Do you need to stop? We can rest a while.”

“I’m fine.” Knees steady again, Noctis walked on. “Let’s get to Wiz’s.”

“You have a weird definition of fine,” Prompto said.

Noctis pushed on. The others followed. The path took them uphill. Noctis clenched his teeth, the burn in his muscles and the pulsing headache unsettling his stomach. Nausea lurched inside him. He pressed a trembling hand to his mouth, sucking in deep breaths through his nose. He couldn’t throw up. Couldn’t stop. Couldn’t rest. Couldn’t give his friends a reason to worry. They had enough problems right now. He couldn’t add more.

He became an automaton, thinking of nothing but putting one foot in front of the other. His vision tunnelled, seeing nothing but what lay directly ahead. Trees. Mud. Rain. Rocks. His friends’ conversation passed him by. Their words were a river of sound underpinning the torrential rain. A blast of lightning stabbed his eyeballs. He pressed a hand to his temple.

_Keep moving. Keep going. Get to the outpost. Collapse in the caravan…_

He knew he was unsteady, not quite managing to walk in a straight line, but the others said nothing. He’d like to think they hadn’t noticed, but he knew they were far too observant.

_You place a great burden…_

He just had to reach the outpost. The caravan. A bed. Then he could sleep…

Another hour passed. Part of him disconnected from reality. He kept looking up, only to realise he didn’t have any recollection of the past five, ten, fifteen minutes.

_Walk._

They passed by the area where they’d successfully slain the Dead Eye a few days ago. It gave Noctis a tiny boost. They were close now. All he had to do was put one foot in front of the other and he’d be there.

“We need to get there before night falls,” Gladio said. “We can’t risk getting into a fight with a daemon.”

Right now, getting up the hill was as tough as any daemon. Noctis couldn’t believe he’d really jogged up it the other day. His pace slowed to an elderly man shuffle. It reminded him of Dad, and how he’d been so reliant on the cane in his final years. Throat burning, lungs labouring, Noctis clenched his teeth and kept moving.

_One foot. Next foot. Again. Again. Keep walking. Don’t stop. Ignore the pain. Eyes forward. Move._

The others moved on ahead. Noctis lagged further behind, but he was still moving. They were almost there. He’d nearly made it.

_Walk tall._

His eyelids slid closed. For a moment, all he could see was his father looking down at him from the steps of the Citadel. He looked like he always did, regal and proud.

Had Noctis made him proud since –

“Noct!”

Ignis’ panicked voice startled Noctis back to wakefulness. He found himself on his hands and knees, splattered in mud, rain hammering his back. His brain sloshed around his skull, his thoughts slippery and hard to pin down. Dreams tugged at him, whispered in his ears, pulled him back into their embrace.

No, no, no. He had to get up. His fingers clawed at the mud. He tried to push himself to his feet, but darkness swarmed. He fell back to all fours. “Dammit.” His arms trembled, barely holding his weight.

Ignis was there, crouching down in the mud at his side. “What hurts?”

Noctis shook his head. Bad idea. The pain in his head sent his stomach contents lurching up his throat. He wretched, just about avoiding Ignis.

A comforting hand rubbed his back. “Get it all up,” Ignis said. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m okay,” Noctis said.

“I really think you’re not.”

“Everything alright back there?” Gladio called.

“Noct!” Prompto cried out.

“We just need a moment,” Ignis said.

“You sure?” Prompto asked.

Noctis forced himself to his feet. His legs didn’t want to cooperate, and he had to rest himself up against a nearby rock outcrop to keep himself upright. His head fell against the jagged stone. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately searching for a final burst of strength to see him through. He’d lost his momentum and now his body was taking its opportunity to give in to every wound and the unrelenting exhaustion.

And they were so, so close.

“We can pick up some chocobos, bring them back,” Gladio said.

“It’s alright,” Ignis said. “Go on, you two. We’ll catch up.”

Prompto took a step back towards them. “But –”

Gladio got the message. “Prompto, let’s move. Eyes forward,” he said.

“Ah, um, okay…”

Ignis’ hand rested upon Noctis’ shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to ask for help when you need it.” He held out a hand. “Come. Let’s get to the Outpost.”

Releasing his deathgrip on the rocks, Noctis latched onto Ignis. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Ignis guided him onwards. “It’s been a hard day. If we had the car, you’d have been asleep the moment you hit the seat.”

Noctis chuckled. “Probably.”

Ignis smiled fondly. “Definitely.”

They walked on, their pace slow and measured. Rain drenched them. It dripped from Noctis’ nose and glued his hair to his scalp. Noctis’ legs felt like stones; his muscles had seized up the moment he’d stopped moving. His body was racked with shivers. He’d been so hot earlier. What he wouldn’t do for some of that warmth right now.

The hill finally, finally levelled off and there it was, a beacon in the storm. Wiz’s Chocobo Outpost sprawled out ahead of them. The lights glowed bright and warm. The glow chiselled into his skull, sharpening the painful headache, but he didn’t care. Light meant outpost. Outpost meant sleep. He could even hear the chocobos warbling in the rain. And there, not too far away, was the best sight of all.

The caravan.

Prompto and Gladio waited just ahead of them. Prompto looked so worried he’d forgotten the chocobos. Gladio looked proud of Noctis for making it this far. Noctis sighed. He hadn’t really managed to hide anything from either of them after all. It didn’t matter now. He’d made it.

He’d made it.

Relief hit Noctis harder Titan’s fist. His legs buckled. Ignis was there to catch him, and lower him to the ground.

“Well done, Noct. You made it.”

Almost. He’d _almost_ made it. A few more steps… He got one foot under him, but he couldn’t find the strength to push himself all the way up.

“Gladio,” Ignis called out. “A hand, please?”

Gladio loomed over her. Noctis squinted at him, trying to make out his features through aura-smeared eyesight. “Well?” Gladio held out a hand.

Noctis reached out. His fingers grasped Gladio’s.

“Good man.” Gladio yanked him to his feet.

Prompto was there to catch him before he could fall flat on his face. “Jeez, you’re hot.”

Noctis didn’t even have the energy to make an innuendo.

“Bed?” Prompto suggested.

“Bed.”

With his three friends guiding him, Noctis made it the final few steps to the caravan. They helped him up the steps and guided him down to the beds.

He was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

“Need anything else, lads?” Wiz asked.

“I think that does it for now,” Ignis said, arms full of bagged supplies. “Thank you again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wiz said. He grinned. “Always nice to have an enthusiastic helper around.”

“Who wouldn’t want to help?” Prompto asked. “I never knew just how cute chocochicks are!”

“You can keep him if you like,” Gladio told Wiz.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been enjoying every second of it!” Prompto said. “And you better believe I’m gonna show Iris every single picture I took.” He took aim at Gladio with his finger. “I just happen to have a photo of you not only with Chocobo chicks on your lap, but also nestled in that luxurious mane of hair you have. I can already imagine what she’ll say…”

Gladio cracked his knuckles. “Oh yeah, Prompto? What’s she gonna say?”

“Aaah haha, that her brother has always been such a caring and thoughtful kinda guaaAAAAAH!”

Prompto ran before Gladio could catch him. Their shouts and hollers could be heard across the outpost.

Ignis sighed. “Apologies.”

Wiz shook his head. “How about your other friend? He back with us yet?”

Ignis turned to the caravan. Noctis had, thus far, slept for over twenty-four hours. At first, the others had tiptoed around the caravan, not wanting to disturb him, but when he hadn’t so much as stirred at the sound of Ignis’ alarm, not even to put in a single request for _five more minutes,_ they’d stopped worrying. Noctis would wake up when he was good and ready, and not a moment before. The toll of gaining Titan’s favour had been great. And now, with the unrelenting thunderstorms in the area, Ignis suspected Ramuh awaited Noctis next.

The Lightning God would have to wait.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” Wiz said.

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

Leaving Prompto and Gladio to burn off their excess energy, Ignis returned to the caravan. He tucked the food away, reviewing various recipes as he did so, then ventured up to the sleeping area.

Noctis was still asleep.

But as good as sleep was, he also needed food and drink. The headaches that had plagued him, Titan-made and not, wouldn’t improve if he dehydrated himself too severely. Especially after that bout of sickness and the fever. Ignis returned to the kitchen area and prepared a simple, rehydrating soup. The scent of herbs soon filled the air. Ignis made a large pot, knowing Prompto and Gladio would be hungry when they eventually returned from their latest antics. While the soup blended, Ignis buttered the freshly made bread he’d picked up from Wiz. He couldn’t resist a slice as he worked, relishing how it melted in his mouth.

Food made, Ignis set the table. He placed a lid over the soup pan to keep the heat in. After all, Noctis wasn’t likely to bounce out of bed ready to go. When had he ever been like that? Ignis couldn’t remember the amount of times he’d had to drag Noctis out of bed over the years. Some things, it seemed, would never change.

Returning to the sleeping area, Ignis gave Noctis a gentle shake. “Noct? Wake up now. You need to eat.”

Nothing. Not even a twitch.

“Come on, Noct. Soup awaits.”

Noctis stirred. Two bleary eyes opened, blinking up at Ignis. “Huh?”

“Good day to you,” Ignis said. He patted Noctis’ shoulder. “Come on, up.”

“Uh?”

Ignis took pity on his weary friend. “Shall we save thinking for later?” He wrapped an arm around Noctis’ shoulder and levered him upright. Noctis, too dozy to do much but follow, came with him to the small seating area. “Soup, Noct. Eat.” He placed a bottle of water in front of him. “Drink.”

Noctis just stared at the table ahead of him like he couldn’t quite work out what to do with any of it.

Pouring soup into a bowl, Ignis handed Noctis a spoon and a slice of buttered bread. “Times like this you need a coffee habit.”

Noctis looked at him with glassy eyes. He frowned. “Coffee?” he asked through a huge yawn.

He really wasn’t awake yet. “Don’t worry,” Ignis said. “Soup. Water. Bathroom. Back to bed. In that order, please.”

Nodding, Noctis did as he was told. He managed a bowl of soup and chugged the whole bottle of water. He disappeared off to the bathroom and returned, yawning and looking no more awake than he had before. He slumped back into his seat at the table, gazing at the rain rolling down the window. Moments later, he put his arms upon the table and rested his head on them.

“Are you in any pain?” Ignis asked.

Noctis squinted. “Head.”

“Anything else?”

“Uh… Everything?”

It was really quite impossible to hold a conversation with Noctis like this. “You should go back to bed.”

Noctis was already asleep, breathing soft and deep. His hair fell over his face.

Ignis reached out to test his friend’s temperature. He was still too warm to the touch, but not as bad as yesterday. It was a small improvement, but an improvement nonetheless. Hand on Noctis’ head, Ignis couldn’t resist ruffling the thick black locks. “Sleep well, Noct.”

The storm rattled on outside, the rain singing a soothing song where it hit the caravan’s roof. Ignis sipped an Ebony and read the local newspaper. Noctis slept on, apparently unhindered by the awkward position. After a peaceful half hour, the door opened and Gladio and Prompto came in, soaked through and laughing.

“Look who decided to grace us with his presence!” Prompto said. “Good evening, Noct!”

Noctis didn’t respond.

“Is he even awake?” Gladio asked.

Ignis didn’t look up from the paper. “Not anymore.”

“Is that soup?” Prompto asked. “It smells amazing.”

“It’s here when you’re ready,” Ignis said.

“Great. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Prompto disappeared into the bathroom. Gladio sat on a stool at the end of the table and helped himself to a massive bowl of soup. “You managed to wake him up?”

“More like I managed to get him out of bed. I’m not sure awake is quite the right word.”

Gladio looked to Noctis, expression softening. “He did good yesterday.”

“I know.”

“Think he’ll be ready to hunt down the car tomorrow?”

“No,” Ignis said.

“You’re too soft on him sometimes.”

“And you’re too hard.”

“Someone has to push him.”

“But not beyond breaking point,” Ignis said. “Titan was just one of the Six. Those headaches must have been horrendous. If they are all this hard on him, we will have to adapt accordingly. He needs time to recover.”

Gladio put his spoon in his empty bowl. “The power of the Gods is incredible. The storm isn’t letting up in the slightest.”

“So I’d noticed.” Ignis’ eyes fell upon his slumbering friend. “It feels like too much power for one person to carry.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Gladio said. “To make sure he stands his ground.”

Ignis looked to Noctis. “Stand his ground.” He smiled at the sight of his friend fast asleep at the kitchen table. “Hard to believe what he’s capable of when he’s like this.”

Gladio laughed. “Kid can warp but he couldn’t even make it back to bed.” He reached over. “Oi, Noct. Let’s go. Bedtime.”

Nothing.

Gladio poked him. “Noct! Wake up. You’re in the way.”

Blue eyes cracked open.

“Bed,” Gladio said.

Noctis pushed himself up. He wobbled along the caravan. Prompto emerged from the bathroom in a haze of fog. “Oh, hey, Noct. Feeling better?”

Some kind of garbled response issued from their friend.

“Uh, sure, whatever you say,” Prompto said. He turned to Ignis and Gladio. “Did you leave me any soup?”

“I made enough to last a few days,” Ignis said.

“Great, I am starving!”

A loud thud echoed across the caravan.

Noctis hadn’t quite made it back to bed.

Prompto hurried to his side. “That sounded painful.” He helped Noctis to his feet. “You okay?”

“Tired,” Noctis mumbled. He rubbed at his forehead. It sported a shiny new bruise. “Ouch.”

“Make sure you actually collapse into the bed next time.” Prompto guided his friend back to his nest of blankets and pillows. “There you go.”

The ensuing grunt might have been a thank you. Even after all their years of friendship, Prompto wasn’t fluent in semi-conscious Noct-speak.

Prompto left Noctis to sleep it off. He joined the others at the table and grabbed his soup. It was, as always, one of the greatest meals he’d ever consumed. Ignis was a master chef.

“Do we have a plan for tomorrow?” Prompto asked.

“Depends on Noct,” Ignis said. “But I don’t think we’ll be doing much yet.”

“Awesome,” Prompto said. “Wiz said more of the chicks are due to hatch and I just have to capture them on film.”

“I’ll chase some leads, see if I can find anything about the car,” Gladio said.

“Don’t fancy another day as a farmhand?” Ignis asked.

“No more than you do,” Gladio said.

“Someone has to watch over Noct,” Ignis said. He cracked open another Ebony. “And keep everyone fed.”

“Uh huh.” Gladio pulled out his phone. “Sure.”

Ignis didn’t waste his time with a response.

“Shame Noct’s missing all the fun,” Prompto said. “The chocobo races are incredible! Who knew they could move that fast.”

“All the more reason to take lots of photos,” Ignis said.

Prompto looked down to the sleeping area where Noctis was out cold on his stomach, one leg hanging off the edge of his bed. “He… he’s gonna be alright, isn’t he?”

“He’ll be fine,” Gladio said. “He’s been through worse.”

Prompto didn’t look like he believed Gladio. Ignis looked up from his newspaper. “Truly, Prompto, he’ll be fine. And he has us to look out for him.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Prompto brightened. “So, who wants to play King’s Knight? We can level up while Noct’s asleep.”

“He’ll be pissed,” Gladio said. “I’m in.”

“You better be. You suck at this game.” Prompto looked to Ignis. “You playing?”

“Perhaps I should let you gain some experience first. Allow you two to level up, so to speak.”

Prompto stared at him open-mouthed.

Gladio laughed. “He’s got you there, Prompto.”

“Oh, it is on,” Prompto said. “I am gonna wipe the floor with you, Ignis!”

Nudging his glasses up his nose, Ignis leaned back in his seat. “I invite you to try.”

By the time Noctis awoke the following afternoon, mildly feverish but cognizant, the King’s Knight Battle of Wiz’s Chocobo Outpost had already become a legend. He listened to Prompto’s exuberant retelling, complete with re-enactments.

“Prompto woke up half the outpost with his battle cries,” Gladio said.

“Seriously?” Noctis asked.

“And you really didn’t hear him?” Gladio asked.

“Nothing.”

Gladio grinned. “You missed an impressive battle.”

Noctis yawned and dug his phone out of his jacket pocket. “Just how far behind you guys am I now?”

“Like, ten levels,” Prompto said.

“What?”

“Ignis is a total beast! I didn’t have a choice!”

“Did you beat him?” Noctis asked.

“No, he did not,” Ignis said. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep the proud grin off his face.

“Fine,” Noctis said. “Challenge accepted.”

“Might wanna level up first, buddy,” Prompto said.

“Oh, I will. I – hey!”

Gladio plucked the phone out of Noctis’ hands. “Games later. Fresh air first. You’ve slept for over thirty hours. Get out. Go see the chocobos.”

“But –”

“Protest, and I’ll uninstall the game.”

“Fine.” Noctis got to his feet. He stretched, joints popping. A walk sounded like a great idea, even if the storm hadn’t relented yet. He padded down the caravan to the door.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto called.

“Yeah?”

“Might wanna put your boots on.”

Blushing, Noctis followed his friend’s suggestion. Before he headed out, he paused in the doorway and looked back to the three of them gathered around the table. “Thanks,” he said. “And sorry for sleeping so much.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said.

“We’ll wake you up for real with a hunt tomorrow,” Gladio said. “Wiz has plenty for us to do.”

“Don’t go too far, your temperature is still elevated,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Noctis stepped out into the rain with a smile on his face. Maybe things hadn’t exactly gone to plan, but he had to admit, he had three good friends looking out for him. And he swore he’d do everything he could to look out for them, too, even if that meant enduring mind-skewering headaches and battles with pissed of Astrals.

“Walk tall,” he murmured to himself.

Head held high, he went to see the chocobos.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did go into the game and make sure the logistics of their hike was possible. 
> 
> Also, when I played the game the first time, I went to the chocobo outpost before dealing with Titan. Like, waaaaay before. Prompto was just so excited to see the chocobos that Noct couldn't deny him his wish! Gladio even tells Noct they need to get to Lestallum... Hahahahaaaaa the game kept telling me off for doing sidequests instead of the main quest. Whoops!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
